Outcasts Unite
by DIFFERENT IS GOOD
Summary: Carlisle and Esme Cullen are two well respected billionaires. They're son Edward is their son, who under strange circumstances, gains powers. Now they're in search of others, to give them a home, and a purpose.
1. Beginning

Summary: Carlisle and Esme Cullen are two well respected billionaires. They're son Edward is their son, who under strange circumstances, gains powers. Now they're in search of others, to give them a home, and a purpose.

**This one wasn't a review from someone with an idea, this is for my own enjoyment XD **

**Edward **

Mom and Dad didn't like to talk about the accident, I could tell it made them guilty. They blamed themselves for what happened. I could never blame them, and I expressed that many times.

If it was anyone's fault it was those bastards that took me. I'd been walking home from school. Practice had run late, and I had car trouble. It was only a mile or so home, I figured why not. We lived on the outside of the town, in the woods. The estate was large, and it would take me thirty minutes just to make it to the gate, the drive was another twenty. I'd only been walking ten minutes when I was pulled into the back of a van.

I was athletic of course, but I was outnumbered, and under a surprise attack.

Afterwards mom told me I'd been gone a week. I didn't know I was delirious. Constantly injected with different syringes. They were experimenting.

Dad had great resources, after they found me, James, Victoria, and Laurent were put in prison. For life.

I was hospitalized, but the damage was done. The stuff they'd put in me was a cocktail of radioactive chemicals and drugs. I'd been sick, and then the changes started to occur.

I ran fast, way to fast to be normal. I could easily overcome cars, Carlisle tried to time me, but I was too fast. They couldn't ever see me either. I was also able to read minds. Thank god I had control over it. How terrible would it be if I had to hear everything? I'm able to select who I listen to and for how long.

Carlisle worries, that if something like that could happen to me so easily. That others suffered the same fate. So Carlisle began his search. I peaked into his mind one time, while he was in deep thought. He was thinking about those superheroes we all see on T.V., he certainly had the finances, like Bruce Wayne.

**Alice**

For as long as I could remember, I'd been able to see things.

I'd always had 'visions'. Dreams that were so vivid they appeared to be real, and then they'd come true. Like the time I saw Mom getting into a car accident. I told her about it, and she just said it was my imagination, that I'd had too much sugar. When she did get into the accident she looked at me in horror. To her I was a freak.

After tat it was so dark, and I was always alone. Sometimes they'd hurt me, shock me, dip me in water. I could never figure out why they did it.

Then the bad stuff started. I forgot how old I was when they started using the strange gas. I only know that it always made me feel funny.

One day while they were trying to take me form my room. This ball of orange light shot out of my hands. The two guards disappeared into the rubble, and the wall collapsed. I ran off into the woods.

**Emmett **

I was lucky to be alive.

My hometown had been changed one day when a plane flying over on it's way to Utah, accidentally misted us with nuclear waste. At the time we thought it was just rain, or some byproduct from the plane.

When I woke the next day everyone was gone. My family, my friends, in a rage I punched a wall. Only to have half the house collapse. It was then that I noticed the changes. My body was more muscular, I was taller, I could uproot trees, easily, one jump and I can create a small earthquake. Once a scared hunter shot me. It merely tickled, I through myself in front of a car for fun. The car was mangled, I ran off in glee. My life as an outcast had begun.

**Rosalie**

It was suppose to be the happiest day of my life. Marrying the rich, handsome Royce King. That is until a meteorite hit me. I changed. My outer appearance becoming more beautiful, my hair turned blond. Royce was more than happy to marry the new perfect me. That is until I accidentally knocked over a candle and burst into flame. I could control the elements. Royce ran in terror, telling who'd listen I was a freak. I'd always been alone.

**Jasper**

Military school, boot camp, martial arts, kung fu, kickboxing, weapons courses, bomb training, gymnastics, weight training, foreign languages, private tutors, high protein diets. I finally snapped. Maria had me do all kinds of radical training ever since I could walk. I swear she was building the perfect soldier. Maria was my foster mom, keeping me out of state services by forcing me to do all these things. Taking my savings, knowledge, and a backpack of necessities I ran.

**Bella**

Father was engaging me to Maztec, the warrior from planet Dyrizium. I didn't want to, I believed in the yearning of the heart before engaging. Yearning of the heart was something I hadn't felt in my entire existence. It was a feeling you felt for a potential mate. Father insisted, I be engaged the next day. So I ran, I flew out my housing chamber and took one of the pods.

Of course being the princess I was followed. I shot a few down, before they shot back. Princess or not, ending an existence, was worth my existence. They hit me a few times before I swerved out of control and slipped into a space tunnel. The galaxy was strange and obviously unadventured. I careened into a planet I knew nothing of.

**Carlisle**

I figured I'd start in New York, most populated, most diverse. There had to be someone like Edward around. I walked out of the terminal, I'd get a hotel tonight, then begin searching through the newspapers for strange incidents. I was about to walk out the door when a hand caught my wrist. I turned and looked at the small girl. She was short, with black spiked hair and grey eyes. She smiled sweetly at me.

"I'm Alice, you're Carlisle," I nodded dumbfounded.

"I can see the future, I know you're looking for more 'unique' teenagers. I know their locations," a small broke through my face.

"Who's closest?" I asked. She smirked.


	2. Rose

**Alice**

"Now landing in Philadelphia, please buckled you're seatbelts and thank you for flying with us,"

"I must warn you, Rosalie can be a little… fierce," Carlisle frowned.

"You all must have had it rough," I smiled sadly. I'd seen all of us, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, _Edward_, we'd all had it bad. **(Bella is later on, she doesn't come for a while, sorry)**

"Yeah, we did, but you're going to make everything better," I smiled remembering all the happy things I'd seen.

"Where are we going to find her?" I opened up my mind and concentrated on the future.

_Rose strolled through a mall, her arms were covered in long gloves, she kept a good distance from everyone else. A man made a pass at her, she slapped his face and the earth shook violently. _

"Earthquake at a mall that's where we'll find her,"

"Alice, Philadelphia's a big-" the sidewalk cracked.

"There!" I pointed to the Mall, the sign had fallen off and people were screaming in panic. Carlisle and I ran, the sirens sounded off in the distance. We didn't have long.

Rosalie was up against a wall, staring at the cracks in the floor.

"Rose, I called softly," she turned to me her expression firm.

"How do you know my name?" she practically hissed.

"I'm Alice, I'm different like you, I can see the future. I've been seeing you for a while now," she didn't respond.

"Carlisle is going to help us, he's got a place for us to live, he won't judge us, he won't run, he doesn't care," she looked at Carlisle warily.

"Why?" was all she said. Carlisle's expression turned hard.

"My son had an incident," he stated shortly. Rose sighed and stepped forward toward us. I beamed.

"Took you long enough," I teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever pixie, let's get going shall we?" Carlisle looked at me. I allowed my senses to open as I peered into the future. Emmett was wrestling a bear in the woods near Clinton. **(Google is amazing) **

"Get a ticket to Knoxville, Tennessee, we'll drive from there,"

**Rose**

What the hell are you suppose to say to a psychic girl? 'No I'll pass', the problem with that is she'd probably follow me all over the world. I was sitting in the comfy seats of the first class seat. Thankful that Carlisle seemed to be fabulously wealthy.

"So who's left?" I asked Alice. Her blue eyes flashed.

"Emmett, then Jasper, then we go back to Edward," her voice got all far away when she mention Edward.

"So you and Edward?" she smirked at me.

"You and Emmett," she challenged. I kept a neutral expression.

"Seriously?" she smiled and then sighed.

"I just feel bad for Jasper, he's going to be all alone,"

"You haven't foreseen his special someone?" she shook her head.

"No, I just see him with us, I don't see anyone else,"

"So… Emmett?" I tried nonchalantly. She rolled her eyes.

"You'll see,"


	3. Emmett

**The bear was fun, I think I could feel the slightest tickle as his claws swiped at my chest. I'd let him run off, he'd been angry and fun until he realized he stood no chance with me. I uprooted a tree holding it over my head, I loved the thrill that came with the strength. Being able to withstand anything, being able to lift anything. I'd be the greatest football player ever, just throw the guy out of my way. I sighed, I couldn't show my powers to anyone, it was too risky. A twig snapped to my left. I turned setting the tree to the ground quietly, too late. I grimaced and waited for the screaming, the horror. There was none. An older man with blond hair stepped forward. **

"**I'm Carlisle Cullen, I have a proposition for you," the small dark haired girl. Was bouncing in place. She smiled at me. **

"**Oh you're going to love it with us! We'll have so much fun," the blond was indescribable. She was beautiful. That much was obvious. Long blond hair that flowed to her waist. Full lips begging to be kissed, and the figure a model would kill for. I hoped I wasn't drooling. **

"**What proposition?" I asked looking at the blond. She smiled at me. **

"**We'd like you to come with us, there are others like you, with abilities who need a place to stay," I looked at all three of them. **

"**Do you guys have powers too?" the two girls nodded. Carlisle shook his head. **

"**My son does, so I know how it can be," the blond stepped forward. **

"**I'm Rose, I can control the elements," I smiled. **

"**I'm Emmett, I have super strength, and I'm certain nothing can kill me," Carlisle raised an eyebrow. **

"**How do you know?" the small dark haired girl started laughing. I looked at her confused. **

"**I got bored, a guy shot me, I through myself in front of a car, I jumped off a bridge, and a cliff," I smiled at the memory. Rose hit me. **

"**You idiot you could have gotten hurt!" she barked. I rolled my eyes. **

"**Look at me! It felt awesome, but I feel no pain, nothing has hit me hard enough," a small smile was on her face. **

"**Good," **

**So that was it, we left shortly after. The small girl, or Alice said Jasper was on the move, and they'd have to go fast to catch him. Her power was cool, seeing the future, who wouldn't want that? **


	4. Jasper

**Sorry for the wait my dear peeps. Got so caught up in PPF that I have not been giving my others proper attention. **

**Jasper **

My stay in Colorado had been too long. Maria had her resources, staying in one place for too long was extremely dangerous. If she managed to get me back, there'd be hell to pay. I tightened the ties on my bag and through it over my shoulder. I'd sneak onto a train heading west later in the day.

I was walking to the station when I noticed I was being followed. They were good at blending into a crowd I gave them that. I ducked into an alley and quickly kicked off the wall, jumping on the garbage can and grabbing hold of the fire escape. I climbed quickly positioning myself in the shadows. The group stepped in. The tiny little black haired girl leading. With her was a big muscular guy, a beautiful blond girl, and a blond hair man. I waited until they passed the fire escape before jumping off landing behind them.

"Why are you following me?" I practically snarled. They all turned in alarm.

"Jasper, my name's Alice," the small girl said carefully.

"We're here to help you, take you in. All of us with the exception of Carlisle," she pointed to the blond man. "are different, I can see the future, Emmett," the big guy. "is super strong, basically indestructible. And Rose can control elements. I know about Maria and Peter the hard times you faced. We're here to take you in," I lulled it over. This couldn't be one of Maria's traps. She didn't know about the close bond Peter and I had. As far as she knew we didn't even know each other. I nodded.

"We need to move soon, Maria's looking for me," Alice smirked.

"She's focusing on the east coast for now, slowly sweeping westward. You're safe," I smiled grateful.

"Now, we better go Esme's missing Carlisle terribly," we all looked at Carlisle in confusion.

"My wife," he offered. I smiled.

"Lead the way," I said We moved quickly going to the airport. Carlisle was a well respected millionaire. The airport went out of its way to give us a an immediate flight back to Chicago.

"I'm so excited," Alice bounced in her seat a big smile on her face.

"I get to finally meet Edward!" she chanted. Rose grinned wickedly but went back to talking intimately with Emmett. There was chemistry between the two, and Alice had stars in her eyes after talking about Edward. She'd seen something for the two of them. I was the seventh wheel of our group.

**Next chap is their actual staying at the house. And all that jazz ahahahaha it's short but there's not much to say. Just wait! Bella comes up in a few chaps **


	5. Training

**Sorry to be MIA so long, I love procrastination so school work piles up and I struggle to have any free time :P ahaha so anyway here we are 'family dynamic' **

**Esme**

The four new children were wonderful. Alice was so spirited and chipper, she went wild with the closet space her room had. She also hit it off very well with Edward, I see romance in their future. Rose, after getting to know her, was very loyal and sweet. She was absolutely beautiful and a real sad soul, she and Emmett seemed to be getting along a little too well. Emmett was big, and at first intimidating until he opens his mouth. He's funny, brash, and just fills our home with humor. And Jasper, he was quiet and polite, and I'm afraid to say quite lonely in the world. They'd all bonded really well the past few months. Training and what not. Carlisle and I designed a state of the art training center for their wonderful gifts.

For everyone in general there was an obstacle course through a wooded section of the property. It had all sorts of trails with things to maneuver and climb. There was also a gym with machines of every kind. We had a pool in the back yard, a field, and a basketball court. The boys loved that.

Underground we had the high tech training facility.

Specifically for Alice was a room that did things at random. It launched objects, moved the floor, shot high powered spurts of air to jostle her, all this to test her clairvoyance.

Rose worked outside with her earth moving, by the pool with water, and with wind. Inside she worked with fire.

Emmett got shot, a lot, he'd ran around a room of metal basically, breaking things. We shot him, we hit him with a car, we even dropped him from a plane, that boy can't die not that we want him too. Of course we did safe tests.

Edward ran around the property and literally played mind games with us, card games and guess who games kept him sharp.

Jasper did simulations, working with high risk 'explosives' cutting wires and what not, he did a lot of work in the gym and practiced his martial arts. He was a human weapon without the added abilities.

All in all they were wonderful. Today Carlisle and I were putting them through a simulator. It was a creation of my, Jasper, and Carlisle's design. It was a tunnel twenty feet wide and high, that went on for a mile. Inside were all sorts of simulated tests that occurred simultaneously to encourage teamwork and play to their strengths. I sat beside Carlisle watching the monitor. They were all in jumpsuits and ready for action. Carlisle pushed a button. Alice gestured to Rose, a rock wall surrounded them. It seems they've been practicing too. Guns whipped out and fired. Emmett continued along unfazed. Ninjas appeared wielding their different assortment of weapons. Alice did gymnastic moves to avoid ninja stars, Jasper took them on hand to hand blocking their every move and successfully incapacitating his opponents. Edward saw their move before hand and managed to run circles around them. Rose through rocks and blasted them against a wall. Emmett, well he used his strength easily picking them up and throwing them. It was wooded next. Emmett managed to get caught in a trap, Rose set him free by burning the ropes he had snaked all over. Alice blasted a group of assassins. Edward ran about too fast for the human eye and took out his foes. Jasper creeped through the trees, avoiding most conflict and dropping down when needed. Finally they were done.

Everyone came out sweaty, and with haggard appearances.

"Esme, trainings fun and all but can we pretty please make out costumes now!" Alice begged. I smiled thrilled.

"Yes lets go," in the end Carlisle and the boys played with gadgets and transportation. Rose, Alice, and I designed the outfits.

**Cutting off here because I want opinions! Should they have individualized outfits? Which makes things harder for me to imagine, girls and boys have all same just different colors and variations? **


	6. Bella

**Here we are! Some updates! Also that AN last I had up, will be deleted so don't be alarmed, I'll delete it in a few hours after anyone signed up for update alerts gets it. **

**Jasper**

For the most part I sat on the sidelines, quietly watching everybody. Alice and Edward hit it off, of course Alice had already seen them together. Rose and Emmett were creeping closer and closer together, the sexual tension between them was almost palpable. Esme and Carlisle were loving and welcoming, but this little piece of paradise was often lonesome. When everyone would split off into couples I often sat silently in the library reading. Or I visited the little home theatre the Cullens had.

Rose, Alice, and Esme had spent two whole days whispering in secret about our new outfits. Edward and Emmett were working on all sorts of vehicles. Carlisle was making calls about technology, and I was playing around with the gadgets, making sure the belts, and communicators worked.

A large boom shook me out of my work, I dropped a belt in surprise. There was a flash from the window, the backyard? Was this some sort of attack? I grabbed the nearest fun and pried open the window. The garden was in ruins, Esme's work all in burning heaps. There was a crater, and all sorts of smoke. I put the gun in the small of my back in my back, then climbed down the vines. By now everyone else had showed up and were looking at the smoking crater in alarm. Rose extinguished all the surrounding fires, Emmett and Edward took stances in front of Esme and Carlisle. The sound of metal scratching on metal was the only noise.

"What is it?" Esme asked. I shrugged. Rose blasted a gust of wind and cleared the smoke. There was a little metal pod-like craft. It was smoking and banged up. The hatch door opened. Out stepped a literal goddess. Her hair was long, wild and dark brown. Her face was angelic with a cute little nose, big beautiful brown eyes, and full pink lips. Her luscious body was wrapped in a white toga-like dress. She stepped out confused, a hand went to her head which held a strange aqua blue bruise. She winced slightly.

"Where is she from?" Emmett asked. She frowned and stared at Emmett.

"Can you understand us?" I asked. Her eyebrows crinkled up. She patted her ears and shook her head.

"Nak kule hammab? Tilo gutan," I sighed, then patted my ear and shook my head as well. She pouted slightly. Esme gestured for her to come in the house. She hovered over the ground and flew into the house. Esme patted the couch. The girl sat and looked at us expectantly.

"Carlisle what do we do? The poor thing doesn't understand us!" he frowned. Esme touched at the bruise, Bella flinched.

"It seems to be healing quickly," Carlisle admonished. The once bright aqua bruise was now a light powdery blue.

"So an alien babe landed in our backyard? Cool, she's even got powers," Rose hit him on the back of the head.

"Come on, I'm just telling the truth, you're the hottest in my eyes babe," I turned away just as Rose hit him again.

"I can't understand her thoughts! There's flashes of orange terrain, and space, some people, this is frustrating!" Edward ran off. He was always kind of prissy when things didn't go his way. Alice gave a sympathetic look and ran after him. Esme held the girl's hand.

"Any ideas?" Carlisle asked. Emmett raised his hand and grinned like a four year old.

"Give her a dictionary," I smacked my forehead. Southern backwoods all by himself had gotten to his brain. Maybe a squirrel ate it. Carlisle sighed and checked his watch.

"It's late, I'll leave a few dictionary's for her to use, until then let's get to bed," I didn't want to leave her presence. She looked far away in deep thought. Suddenly her face brightened. She jumped up muttering excitedly, then she cupped my cheeks. Her beautiful eyes flashed to mine, with a sweet smile her lips were on mine. First their was the spark as her lips touch mine, and the pleasant feelings. Then I felt the warmth, the softness, I liked it. We stayed latched to each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Maybe she's doing some weird alien thing and is now sucking out his brain," Emmett was smacked three times. The girl pulled away and I was disappointed. I missed her luscious lips, and the wonderful feelings she gave me.

"I'm sorry," she breathed. Everyone gasped.

"I forgot that I could do that. My people we can learn languages though contact of the mouth," she smiled adorably at me.

"This one was the only one that wasn't obviously mated," she blushed. A-fucking-dorable. "he knows many languages," she bit her full bottom lip. That same soft lip that had been pressed to mine only moments ago.

"My people do lip contact often, I hope here it isn't taken to offense," her wide innocent eyes glanced around the room. Emmett started laughing.

"Here it's a sign of intimacy," the girl's face was bright red. She bit her lip, god she was so hot.

"I'm sorry, I meant no harm, it was the only way," I shook my head.

"It's fine," _it's absolutely welcome, do it again. _Carlisle overcame is shock.

"What happened to you? Why did you end up here? Where are you from?" the girl sat on the couch, she frowned.

"I crashed? Your planet is most strange, the … atmosphere, it caused a malfunction. I was running away, they wanted me to… oh what's the word?" she frowned. "when a man and woman are joined, that's as close as it is on this planet," my stomach turned. Marriage. The thought of her with another man, alien or not, made me want to punch something.

"They wanted you to _marry?_" Esme asked gently. The girl nodded.

"He was a horrible creature, a warrior, from Dyrizium, and so I ran. My planet is Vanifta," she fanned herself a little.

"You're planet is much warmer than ours," you're kidding me, that dress barely covers the most important parts as it is. (**Imagine one of those from the movie 300)**

"I'll get you some things dear, what is your name?" the girl smiled. I loved it, she looked so beautiful when she smiled.

"Bella," it suited her, in many languages Belle or Bella, meant beautiful.

"Welcome Bella. I'm Esme this is my husband, or mate, Carlisle," Emmett stepped forward.

"I'm Emmett, this foxy little lady is my mate," Rose smiled but hit Emmett's head.

"Rose," she said simply. Bella smiled and nodded. She looked at me expectantly.

"I'm Jasper, no mate," she blushed but smiled pleasantly.

"We have two other children. Edward and Alice," Bella looked to the stares.

"I made him angry," she said sadly. I took the seat next to her and placed my arm on her shoulders.

"No, it's… complicated it's not your fault," her heartbreaking sad face morphed into a soft smile.

"You see Bella, humans are relatively… boring," Emmett said. I snorted. "they have little strength or speed, they can't fly, they have no real powers. What you see here," he pointed to me, Esme, and Carlisle. "is what you get," we're some special humans we have all sorts of powers," Bella nodded.

"Like flying?" Emmett shook his head.

"No, none of us can fly we'll have to show you," Bella nodded enthusiastically. "I want to see," she declared. Esme smiled.

"Sweetheart, perhaps tomorrow. It's rather late and I'm sure everyone is tired," I wanted to stay with her, but my body was calling for some sleep.

"Oh okay, um I can just go-"

"No!" I practically yelled. She jumped slightly.

"Surely you can stay here, this world can be rather… cruel," Esme nodded. "Of course, I have a room for you," Bella smiled and stood. I got the pleasure of seeing that her dress was backless, and displayed her flawless back. The only thing was it had strange thin silver lines, sort of like interconnected tattoos.

Reluctantly I left the beauty and went to my room. Esme brought her to her room. Every time I closed my eyes that beautiful girl played in my head, Bella.

When I woke up I excitedly went to Bella's room, mostly to see if this had all been some twisted dream, and because I liked being around her. I opened the door and… holy sweet mother of God! Bella was currently mid stretch, completely naked. Can she be anymore perfect? Her bare breasts were perfectly rounded, her nipples welcoming the cold air. She had a fucking belly button ring gah! Bella smiled.

"Hello Jasper," she was completely at ease with her nudity. I cleared my throat and managed to pry my eyes off her body.

"Uh..," my voice came out in a croak. "Bella, here there are certain parts considered private, and not meant to be seen my others,"

"Oh," I heard rustling. "I'm covered," she had a sheet draped over her body, thank God.

"Erm… Jasper can you show me which parts?" Good God! I couldn't take this. I ran to Rose's room. She frowned at me.

"What's got you all sweaty?" I pointed to Bella's room.

"Go tell her what's socially acceptable to show in public and what isn't," Rose's eyes widened, she laughed hysterically.

"That's rich!" she kept laughing as she walked right past me. I needed a shower, a cold one.

I managed to avoid Bella all morning. Rose had blabbed and now everyone was mocking me when they saw me. Finally Carlisle called us down to show Bella what we were made of. Bella had a some short shorts and a tank top. She sat on a wooden bench watching us expectantly. When she saw me she blushed and looked down. Can you say awkward? Rose displayed her element powers. Bella watched with interest. Emmett did his whole can't die thing by having us shoot him and hit him with a car, then he lifted said car. Edward ran super fast and explained the mind reading, when she asked what she was thinking he said, much to her embarrassment. About me… I couldn't ignore the thrill that went through me when he said this.

Alice showed her weird power, and told her about seeing the future. I told her about my training and how I was above average, and a super soldier. She smiled.

"So you're a group of gifted humans that are going to help people?" Carlisle nodded.

"Can I help?" she asked. "I can do stuff!" she leaped into the air and soared around a bit. When she landed she looked at Alice.

"Alice, try to blast me," Alice looked stricken, we'd yet to find anything that could take a blast, even Emmett ended up unconscious. Bella gestured annoyed, reluctantly Alice blasted. Amazingly enough a barely visible purple shield fluxed and seemed to swallow the blast.

"I can fight too! Much more efficiently then a normal human," she proclaimed proudly. She was fucking perfect, there was no getting around it.

"looks like we need to make room on our team," Bella beamed.


	7. Chapter 7

**This message will be brief but… I have to take a break. More like I'm being forced off the computer, because my grades have dropped, my computer time is restricted. I can still pop on for email every now and again. So I'll be doing occasional review replies, and messaging. Please no harsh words, I'll have this solved soon! **

**JESSERS**


	8. NEWS UPDATE RETURN

To all my readers, I am so sorry.

I've encountered stories I love and have literally felt my heart fall that they were never going to be updated.

All I can say is life took a turn for the worse, death, depression, and school weighed on me heavily.

I will be slowly returning where I left off to hopefully finish my stories. Please PM me if any of you have any ideas or feedback, I need to 'refind' my stories.

I. Am. Back.


End file.
